


Kiva

by elaiel



Series: Control Universe [4]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble in the "Control" universe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiva

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble in the "Control" universe

It should be hers. The treasure that awaited at the nine chevron address should be hers. Kiva had worked for it, schemed for it, manipulated for it, killed for it. It should not be for the Tauri of Earth who had so much already, to selfishly take it like they had taken everything else.

She knew the Tauri, had been to their planet, lived in their world for a year or more. She had even taken a job working in a coffee shop for a short period to gain a good grasp of the presiding culture of the American group of them who seemed to be the most numerous out in the galaxy. Seeing them at rest, in an environment where they relaxed had been an excellent way of understanding their basic personality as a group. And everyone talked to the person serving them coffee.

It had been enlightening and a little disgusting, how easily the populace were distracted with toys and goods, how little they knew about the reality outside their own city, on other continents of this planet, let alone what was going on beyond their own planet. A greedy people only interested in themselves. Oh there were small exceptions, but most of them were like children, taking, taking taking, never thinking if anything but themselves. Never thinking of the greater good.

It had also shown her how easy it was to infiltrate members of her retinue on to this planet. Not easy to put them in positions of power, but to add them into the seething masses of the populace on Earth was child's play. In a city that held more people than there were on her entire planet when she was a child, no-one asked questions, no-one cared, no-one questioned another immigrant household with strange customs who spoke a foreign language when they were home alone.

Her predecessors in the fight against the Tauri had not seen the long game. They had gone for quick wins, come up against strong opposition and ultimately failed. Kiva would not make these mistakes. She was young, powerful and patient. There was time to achieve her ends.


End file.
